


Please Stay

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “I’m so scared, Jason.”“Of what?”“That you’re going to leave again. You didn’t come back for me or for Thomas, why would you stay for us?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some hurt and comfort on this lovely Sunday
> 
> Also, here's the ages just so how young Dick and Jason are really hits home for ya
> 
> Dick: Nineteen  
> Jason: Seventeen  
> Thomas: Four

“Dick? It’s late, what are you doing up?”

“Sorry,” Dick said softly, leaning into Jason when the Alpha came and stood by him, the two of them gazing out the large living room windows of the penthouse at the city below. “Just...thinking.”

“Couldn’t you think in bed?”

Dick smiled. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

“By _thinking_!?”

“I just…” Dick sighed. “Wanted to be alone...I guess.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Dick replied. “Us. Thomas.”

Jason licked his lips. “What...um, what specifically?”

Dick closed his eyes and rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. “I’m so scared, Jason.”

“Of what?”

“That you...that you’re going to leave again. You didn’t come back for me or for Thomas, why would you stay for us?”

“Dick-”

“I know we’re not more important,” Dick said softly, pulling away from Jason and wrapping his arms around himself. “You said we are but I know you want the Joker dead and I can’t help thinking...you came back for him and finding us was just a coincidence. What if...what’s…”

“Dick-”

Tear filled blue eyes gazed up at him as Dick whispered, “What if once he’s dead, you leave us again? You leave _me_ again. I can’t...I don’t think I could take that, Jason. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that!” Dick jerked away and stalked a few paces out of Jason’s reach. “You didn’t know that then and you don’t know that now! People _die_ , Jason. Suddenly and unexpectedly. And you’re still going out as Red Hood, what am I supposed to tell _our_ son when his papa doesn’t come home one night!?”

“Dick-”

“Get the hell out, Jason Todd!” Dick snapped, jerking forward to shove Jason in the chest, causing the Alpha to stumble and nearly fall. “Get out!”

Jason opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find words as he watched the Omega - _his_ Omega - fall apart in front of him, the other tightly gripping himself as he struggled not to cry. Jason took a small step towards the door before freezing.

He shook his head, turning and moving towards Dick, pulling the Omega into his chest and ignoring the way Dick struggled to break his hold.

“No, don’t touch me!” Dick cried. “Go away, I hate you!”

“I know,” Jason whispered, swallowing thickly as Dick finally stopped pushing him away and instead tightly gripping his shirt, openly sobbing now. “I know, Dick, and you have every right to hate me. I’m sorry. God, I’m so _so_ sorry, I...I fucked up.”

Dick sniffled. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Go away.”

“No,” Jason said firmly. “I left you once before, I won’t leave you again.”

“You’re a _selfish_ Alpha.”

“I am.”

“You left me _and_ our pup for your own damn reason.”

“I know.”

“You’ll do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“I hate you.”

Jason sighed softly, rubbing Dick’s back and adjusting his grip on the Omega as he murmured,

“I know you do. And you have every reason to. But I love you, Dick. I have loved you for a long time. You were the last thing I thought of before I died. You and our pup and all I could think was I’d made a mistake. I wished with my dying breath for something to let me come back to you.”

“But you didn’t come back _for_ us.”

“But I came back,” Jason said firmly. “Sure, something got lost in translation. Yes, I lost my way but I came _back_.”

“Please stay,” Dick mumbled. “Please don’t leave me, Jason, not again. I couldn’t handle it!”

“I won’t leave,” Jason whispered, gripping Dick tightly. “God, Dick, I’m so sorry but I swear to you I will never leave you again. I love you so _fucking_ much and I would do anything to stay here with you and Thomas.”

Dick pulled away slightly, looking up at the Alpha as he asked quietly, “You’d give up Red Hood? Give up trying to kill the Joker?” Jason opened his mouth but Dick cut him off. “When you came to the manor to give Thomas his presents and me mine and to apologize, you said you’d drop Red Hood. Be a mechanic and make an honest living.” his eyes were sad. “You’ve only done one of those things.”

“I know,” Jason said quietly, wanting desperately to tug the Omega closer but resisting for the moment. “Shit, I know Dick.”

“You promised.”

“I know.”

“How do I know you’re not going to leave if you get word that the Joker’s making a move in another country and it’s your only chance to kill him? You said Thomas and I would be priority but I don’t…” Dick pressed his lips together. “I don’t believe you.”

Jason nodded. “I know,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I know.”

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t. I love you so much, Dick, I will do anything and everything I can, to prove it to you.”

Dick gave a wet laugh, clinging tightly to Jason. “Please stay.”

“I’m not leaving again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, this series is gonna be poppin' soon, I've got a TON of ideas!!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
